Urns of Power
An Urn is a type of Greek pot. In God of War II it's a Magical item, found in hidden chests throughout the game that grant special abilities during Bonus Play through of the game on the same difficulty or lower. The following is a list of Urns found in the game and their effects. Urn of Gaia *'Effects:' Gain ten times the normal amount of Red Orbs. *'Location:' Rhodes Palace. *'How to Get:' There is a room with switches on each side of a gate, which requires a small stone block with a golden bird statue on top of it onto the far switch in order to proceed. In order to obtain this urn, destroy the bird statue on top of this block with any attack. Then move it into the room ahead, and before going straight ahead into the obvious gateway, take the block into the long hallway on the right. Move it down the hallway (away from the camera) and place the block close enough to the far wall so that Kratos can climb to the top and obtain this Urn, as well as some red orbs within some other chests. Urn of the Gorgons *'Effects:' Weapons' attacks will turn enemies into stone on contact. *'Location:' Bog of the Forgotten. *'How to Get:' Once obtaining the Golden Fleece, return to the Ruins of the Forgotten, and go to the area with the conveyor belts, a Fates Statue, and Gorgon Gazing wall statues. Use the Golden Fleece on the walls and then press the button that appears on-screen to destroy the wall from which the gaze was coming from. The middle wall contains the urns, while the other two contain chests. Urn of Olympus *'Effects:' Grants Infinite Magic. *'Location:' Lowlands Entrance. *'How to Get:' In the area where the Spear of Destiny is obtained, the Fates Statue needs to be moved as close to the first 'pool' as possible. Use the Amulet of the Fates, and swiftly move across both pools to the platform that descends and creates spikes which block the room in front once triggered. Quickly move into said room and open the chests to receive this Urn and a Gorgon Eye, a Phoenix Feather, or some red orbs. *'Remark: '-Whatever the amount of Magic the player have (Even if it is 0), The urn won't make the meter decreases. -If the player chooses "Infinite Magic" in Arena of The Fates, the game will enable the urn. Urn of Prometheus *'Effects:' Grants Infinite Rage of the Titans. *'Location:' Inside Atlas. *'How to Get:' While climbing Atlas, there's a spot where Kratos must climb across a ceiling that has many large stalactites hanging from it. Shatter one of them to reveal an opening in the ceiling. Climb up into it to find an alcove that holds a chest. The Urn is within the chest. *'Remark:' -Whatever the amount of Rage the player have (Even if it is 0), The urn won't make the meter decrease. -If the player choose "Infinite Rage of The Titans" in Arena of The Fates, The game will enable the urn. Urn of the Fates *'Effects:' Extends the time of the combo meter allowing longer combos and slows down enemies for a few seconds. *'How to Get:' Achieve an overall ranking of "Mortal" or better in Challenge of the Titans. Urn of Poseidon *'Effects:' Allows Cronos' Rage to be replaced with Poseidon's Rage magic. *'How to Get:' Achieve an overall rank of "Spartan" or better in Challenge of the Titans. Gallery Urn of Gaia.jpg|Urn of Gaia Urn of the Gorgons.jpg|Urn of the Gorgons Urn of Olympus.jpg|Urn of Olympus Urn of Prometheus.jpg|Urn of Prometheus Category:God of War II Category:Items Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War: Saga Collection Category:God of War Series Category:Bonus Content Category:Collectibles